polskiepustkowiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lista znanych literówek, błędów i niespójności fabularnych
Większość literówek, jakie udało się zidentyfikować przez pięć lat, została poprawiona w wydaniu 2017, które ma zostać upublicznione przy okazji publikacji owoców konkursu Polskie Postapo 2. Trzynastka Trzynastka 2 Strona 32 w wersji do wydruku: '' Promieniowanie. Co prawda nie takie jak na Śląsku, ale jednak. Do granic Federacji też się nie zbliżają. '' Federacja Polska w tym momencie jeszcze nie istnieje. w wydaniu 2017 Trzynastka 3 Strona 60 w wersji do wydruku: Grzmoty ogłuszały intensywnością hałasu. Na Koniecpol stąpiła prawdziwa trąba powietrzna. Winno być z'stąpiła. w wydaniu 2017 Trzynastka 4 Strona 106 w wersji do wydruku: – Wiemy – odparł starszy – do bazy pod Wieluniem, niedaleko '''granicy z Federacją.' '' Federacja Polska wciąż nie istnieje. w wydaniu 2017 Trąba Kasandry Strona 70 w wersji do wydruku: '' a dawny przybytek Pan służy złodziejom! '' Winno być Pan'a w wydaniu 2017 Strona 83 w wersji do wydruku: '' uratowaliśmy się przed mutantami i śmiercią z wyziębienia. '' Winno być cię/'ciebie w wydaniu 2017' Strona 84 w wersji do wydruku: Powiedzieliśmy, że możesz nas nazwać wysłannikiem światłości, Co do całego cytatu mam tylko małą wątpliwość, bo teoretycznie powinna być użyta liczba mnoga, wysłanników, ale biorąc pod uwagę niecodzienny stan umysłu kosmitów można by to zaakceptować. Jednakże zdanie ciągnie się dalej: ale nie myśl o nas jak bóstwach, choć nasze możliwości przekraczają te przypisywane przez twoich przodków istotom nadprzyrodzonym.'' W związku z tym optował bym za zmianą na liczbę mnogą, gdyż jest to najprawdopodobniej błąd autora. w wydaniu 2017'' Strona 84 w wersji do wydruku: Najlepiej, byś zaczął myśleć ideach religijnych Winno być Najlepiej, byś zaczął myśleć '''o' ideach religijnych w wydaniu 2017'' Cywilizacja Strona 71 w wersji do wydruku. Fragment rozmowy: — A dziś jest? Bo straciłem rachubę. — Dziś? 20 października 2075 roku. Więc trochę poczekasz. Chodzi o 20 października 2074 roku. w wydaniu 2017 Na ostatniej stronie jest napisane: "(...) bezzwłocznie zaczął przeszukiwać bazy danych. Były bardzo obszerne i posiadały niemal kompletną historię świata od 2011 roku, czyli od momentu, w którym Polska zaczęła wyrastać na mocarstwo". Zaś Kronika zaczyna się od wydarzeń z roku 2015. w wydaniu 2017 : Zamieszanie z datami było już znanym zagadnieniem przy premierze, pewnie będzie więcej takich kwiatków. Rorsarch (talk) 19:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : Zima Akcja "Zimy" jest określona na 2 luty - 5 marca 2075, zaś akcja "13" - 13 lutego - 13 marca 2075. Jednak w "Zimie" jedna z postaci opowiada wydarzenia z "13" Rorsarchowi. Jak to możliwe? Można założyć, że daty w "Zimie" są nie do końca wiarygodne. Najemnik wolności Fragment odnoszący się do przeglądania kroniki przez Rorsarcha powinien być umieszczony przed tytułem opowiadania, bo to sugeruje, że został napisany przez Mosillo, a został dopisany przez kogoś innego. w wydaniu 2017 13 Nieścisłości we wspólnej przeszłości Rudej i Niemego. w wydaniu 2017, niektóre fragmenty usunięte Strona 275 w wersji do wydruku: Mogę się tylko domyślać, że to Grzybogrzew, ostatnio tylko o tym słyszę, bo daje mocnego kopa i ćpuny to bardzo lubią. Z Mazowsza to rozprzestrzenili, podejrzewam, że to ktoś wysoko postawiony jest za to odpowiedzialny. ''Grzybogrzew został wynaleziony w 2073 przez Renescinich w Poznaniu. To raczej nie Mazowsze. 'w wydaniu 2017' Strona 283 w wersji do wydruku: ''Mógł być maj czy nawet czerwiec. Ze względu na fabularne powiązania między akcją 13 i trylogii Rorsarcha, ów dzień był dniem marcowym. w wydaniu 2017 Strona 300 w wersji do wydruku: jest mowa o Generale Smirnoffie z Ech przeszłości, jednak tam był on nazywany majorem. w wydaniu 2017 Strona 321 w wersji do wydruku: Wspomnienie z dzieciństwa Niemego wskazuje na to, że Niemy żył przed wojną, nie jest to jednak możliwe. Wynikło to z przeoczenia przy ustalaniu czasu akcji. całkowicie wycięty w wydaniu 2017 Brakujące kursywy i złe myślniki w wielu miejscach. poprawione w wydaniu 2017 Szacunek dla starszych Osadzenie akcji opowiadania po I Bitwie o Tamę Gdańską (2113) spowodowało konflikt ze spójnością fabularną z opowiadaniem Bez celu, w którym pojawia się Raszpula opowiadająca historię z opowiadania. Zostało to rozwiązane tak, że I Bitwa o Tamę Gdańską została przeniesiona z roku 2113 do roku 2078, a fakt wybudowania Tamy z roku 2111 do roku 2077, a pierwotne I i II Bitwa o Tamę Gdańską zostały przemianowane na II i III. Ta zmiana odróżnia uniwersalną wersję kalendarium od tej znanej z Radiation.Category:Making of